


Couldn't Say No

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Blow Job, Both of them, Ella Enchanted, Fantasy, Gay, Halo - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, High School, How Do I Tag, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, clearly, harry just wants to go home, kind of, larry - Freeform, louis is a bully, lourry, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, whatever people are calling it these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry has a curse of obedience and can't say no. Neither of them are gay but when the situation calls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of an Ella Enchanted AU like where Ella can't say no. Watch the movie if you haven't.

Sometimes Harry wished this whole ‘baby gifting’ thing wasn’t actually a thing. It didn’t make sense to him and frankly he hated it to his very core.  
Whenever a couple had a baby, whoever had been selected as the godparents could bestow a literal gift on the poor kid. Usually, you ended up with a bunch of kids running around who got ‘caring’ or ‘intelligence’ as their gift and that was just plain unfair. When Harry was born, his chosen god parents thought it would be a flawless idea to give him obedience. Personally, Harry thought a super power would have been more appropriate.  
If obedience would have turned out to mean your everyday friendly guy obedience who’d give you a ride when you needed it or who did whatever his parents thought was best, maybe it could have been all right. Harry was unpleasantly surprised when he and his family came to this realization.  
Growing up, his parents thought it had been sass that made him walk off in the middle of a store when his mother would say “Leave me alone for a bit” or when his sister would sneer “bite me” and he would. As he got older, it got worse for him. People at school telling him to get lost transformed to him literally forgetting where he was and becoming just that; Lost. Sarcasm was his enemy and people took advantage of him his entire life.  
One person in particular that Harry had a distinct distaste for was Louis Tomlinson. Fortunately, he never spoke to him much and when he did it was just to receive a sling of varying insults, some more clever than others, and make it away with only a very bruised ego.  
~  
Friday was nice because it was like a carefully packaged present for Harry, saying “You don’t have to look at any of these people until Sunday now.”  
Toying with his hair in the mirror, Harry heard the last bell and slung his bag over his shoulder to leave. As he turned around, he fully smashed into Louis, making his bag slip off his arm and Louis dropped his books all over the tiled floor.  
“Shit,” Louis groaned. “Look where you’re going next time, will you? Everyone’s in as much of a rush to get out of here as you are.”  
“Chill out,” Harry retorted. “It was an accident, man, all right?”  
“It was still fucking annoying. Why are you always a problem for everyone? Can’t you stay away from me?” Louis took a step forward and Harry flinched before seeing he was only moving to pick up his books.  
“I said sorry already. Calm down and get out of my way.” Harry tried to step around him.  
“Suck my dick,” Louis spat. “I’m not in anyone’s way and you can shut the hell up.”  
Harry hated his life. “We gonna lock the door?”  
“What?” Louis got up and set his books on the sink counter. “What are you talking about?”  
Harry wished he could say never mind and just forget it but Louis had told him to do something and he had the goddamned obedience curse, so he couldn’t not do what Louis said to. “About, erm, sucking your dick?”  
“I’m no faggot,” Louis argued.  
Honestly, neither was Harry. “I- You said, though. C’mon, Lou.” Well, fuck, apparently now he was on nickname bases with Louis Tomlinson. He didn’t know what would happen if he legitimately wasn’t able to follow through with an order and he wasn’t especially keen on finding out because you weren’t supposed to be physically able to defy your blessing. “No one will even know.”  
“I like girls.” But Louis locked the door.  
“Fine, yeah, me too.”  
Louis shot him a disgusted look. “Don’t bullshit me.”  
Harry shrugged. “Just wanna suck you off.”  
“Right, well…” Louis leaned against the sink. “You’re not shitting me? You promise?”  
Harry dropped to his knees, clunking on the floor. “I’m most definitely not. Promise.” He’d never sucked a cock in his life but suddenly here he was in the bathroom with Louis on a Friday when he could be at home contemplating new ways to hate his life.  
“Shit, I’m straight.” Louis sounded like he was talking to Harry but they both knew it was really to assure himself.  
Harry’s hands were moving on their own now, unbuttoning and pulling and sliding over cloth and skin until he could see Louis’ dick and he was holding it without any hesitation like he did this for everyone.  
“Harry,” Louis mumbled shakily, “I’m really sorry for always treating you like shit.”  
Harry knew he wasn’t sorry and that he just wanted to get off. “This was your idea,” was all he said.  
“I have a girlfriend,” Louis added, watching Harry feel over his cock in his big hands. It took a moment for him to get his head around the fact that it was truly his own cock and he wasn’t watching porn he was just casually receiving a blow job afterschool from someone he hated. “I- Ah,” his voice faltered, “I’m not gay.”  
“Completely platonic,” Harry allowed, using one hand to push Louis back against the sink and the other to get Louis’ dick past his lips. His eyes fell closed and he was bobbing his head slowly without noticing after a minute.  
Louis groaned above him, fingers tightening on the edge of the counter. He tried not to look at Harry. He thought he could last longer if he didn’t but it turned out to be all he wanted. He wanted to see the younger boy with his thin pink lips wrapped around him. He wanted to see where the vent above them was blowing little strands of his dark hair into his eyes and see them be lifted only by Harry’s heavy eye lashes fluttering open when Louis was quiet for too long.  
Harry himself was hard in his jeans, palming clumsily at his lap with the hand that wasn’t on Louis’ hip. Knowing that he was able to do this for Louis- to make him happy- was enough when added to the heavy weight in his throat to make him dizzy.  
“God, are you touching yourself?” Louis’ voice was cracking and strained.  
Harry hummed a confirmation, lips buzzing with the sound and making Louis shudder at the feeling.  
Louis was tugging gently on Harry’s curls, tilting his head back a little and pulling him so that his nose brushed against his belly occasionally. “Do you- Harry, why are you doing this?”  
It didn’t sound like objecting and, even if it was, Harry couldn’t stop. The part of his brain he hated the most was just chanting ‘You have to, you have to, you have to,’ like it always did when obedience kicked in. He was happy to please Louis anyway but this was so foreign. Louis didn’t press for an answer so Harry didn’t offer one.  
Harry could feel Louis’ dick at the back of his throat and heavy on his tongue. He’d never imagined the sheer girth of someone’s cock in his mouth but now it was all he could think of. He couldn’t help but feel like he looked a bit like a squirrel with it pressing against the insides of his cheeks. That wasn’t particularly the kind of sexy thought he hoped to have but it would have to do. A sexy squirrel, Harry reminded himself. A sexy squirrel.  
Louis watched the movements of Harry’s face. It made him shiver, seeing how willing he was. Harry had his eyes closed not-quite-almost tightly and his eyebrows were scrunched ever so slightly over the long lashes casting shadows on his pale cheekbones. His lips were tight and pink, shiny and glossy-looking, stretched somewhat around him. His chest rose and fell quickly under his scratchy polo shirt and the heel of his hand made a rough sound against his pants in his lap.  
“You’re stunning.” And, actually, Louis had no idea why he had said that. It was undeniably true but, as he previously stated, he was totally and one hundred percent not into guys.  
Harry made an appreciative sound and pulled his hand away from his lap to rest it on Louis’ other hip, pushing up under his shirt only a little to stroke gratifyingly at the soft skin. Pulling off with a pop, Harry took a deep breath. He brought his hand away from Louis’ hip again to get it around his dick and feel over it slowly, catching his breath.  
Both boys felt they should say something to make this less amicable, but, corresponding, they knew they didn’t want it to be more.  
“Harry,” Louis rushed weakly.  
Harry didn’t move to get his mouth back on Louis. “Yeah?” That was a sort of douche-y thing to do. Maybe being rude should wait until he was finished sucking the guy off at least.  
“Finish me off,” Louis pushed. He loosened his hold on Harry’s curls, allowing him the chance to back out. “I mean, I just…”  
Harry groaned in annoyance but he had been told to do it so there would be no changing his mind. His groan turned into a willing sigh and he slid his mouth around Louis again, sucking in a testing kind of way before swallowing him down again.  
Louis tensed after a bit. “Harry, are you gonna-”  
Harry sighed around him, effectively quieting him, and didn’t budge. He swallowed around him, nodding his head ever so slowly as not to overwhelm him. He wanted this to be over, he thought, but at the same time it was extraordinary in a way he never imagined possible.  
Louis was slipping towards he edge, holding on with everything he could because, was this really happening all thanks to Harry Styles in the school bathroom?  
Apparently he was. Harry swallowed what he was given and a little slipped out of the corner of his mouth.  
Louis chuckled at him and wiped it away with the back of his hand. “Harry, shit.” Suddenly he was serious. “I didn’t even- I can’t- Thanks?”  
Harry shook his head. “I don’t want this to get around.”  
“Christ, your voice is utterly fucked. No worries, I won’t tell anyone. I, uhm, why’d you even...”  
“I’m sorry.” Harry readjusted himself in his trousers. “I, uh, my gift sucked, okay?” That wasn’t a pun. “It’s obedience. I can’t say no. I didn’t know I’d do that but when you said to suck your dick I honest to God could not just walk away. I wasn’t trying to be weird or freak you out or make you gay or make you think I was gay. It was just one of those things, you know?” He coughed to clear his throat.  
“Hey, mate, stop talking.” Louis pulled his pants back up. I get it. That does really sound like a shit gift but, hey, you give great head. Is that an all right thing to say? I’ll, um, see you next week.” He pushed his damp hair away from his eyes and picked up his books. “I’m sorry I always give you such a hard time. Truce?” He wasn’t sure he believed Harry about his gift.  
Harry stood up, knees aching and probably bruised. “Yeah, yeah, truce. See you then.”  
Louis wanted to stay and confess a mass amount of feelings to this boy but the truth was that there were no feelings to confess. It had turned out to be completely friendly.  
Harry nearly stopped Louis when he turned to leave but he forced himself quiet because he did not need to get himself into another mess this soon. He grabbed his bag from the floor and looked in the mirror. His hair had been ruffled again and maybe if he gave a shit he would fix it before leaving for home. He heard the door slam closed behind Louis and he turned as if he expected him to be standing there with open arms or something. Obviously, there was nobody there.  
Harry walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. A sliver of him hoped people could tell by looking at him that he’d just sucked Louis Tomlinson’s dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome. My Twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
